


Absolute Balance

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Tour of Mythicality, soft rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat





	Absolute Balance

Link clasped Rhett’s hand, and gave it a hearty squeeze as they bowed to an applause that was only in their minds. The lights went down in the empty theater. It had only been a dry run. A final rehearsal before the main event later that night. _Tell that to the butterflies in my stomach_ , Rhett thought to himself. The lights came back on, and the crew began to disperse. Link did not let go of his hand. 

He took a deep breath. “Next time the lights come up for us, it’ll be in front of 3,000 mythical beasts.” 

“You nervous, Neal?” Rhett teased, giving the back of his hand a small reassuring caress with his thumb. 

“Psssshhh. You’re the one with the sweaty hands, man.” 

“That’s just _your_ nervous energy, throwing heat at me, brother. _I’m_ not nervous,” he lied. “In fact, I’m so not-nervous, I think I could stand to take a little more of that heat off you. If you want to… transfer it my way?” Rhett licked his lips, subconsciously clarifying his intentions.

Link smirked, but leaned up to kiss him anyway. He snaked his arms up around Rhett’s waist and held him tightly, wordlessly inviting him to rest his larger frame down upon Link’s broad shoulders. “You lie like a dog, baby. But I love you anyway, nerves and all. Let’s get somethin’ to eat before show time, if your ‘not-nervous’ stomach can handle that. Mine’s growlin’!”

Link gave him another quick kiss before making his way off stage. Rhett waited a moment before following him; reflecting, in awe, at the way Link had the uncanny ability to simultaneously make his heart race, and calm him down. He brought him perfect internal balance. The butterflies transitioned from his belly to his chest, as the reality of how lucky he was overcame him all at once.

It was only fair that his balance be by his side for every nerve-wracking live performance. 

After all, if it were not for him, none of this would be possible.


End file.
